Several More YGO Parings That I Don't Ship
by Aquailita
Summary: This is me forcing myself to write romance one-shots for several Yu-Gi-Oh pairings that I don't ship! This is a follow-up/continuation of the one I did for Valentines Day 2013, using the requests I didn't get to. Full explanation inside! Will stay T and below. Only PAIRings. REQUESTS ARE NOT OPEN JUST YET! Latest pairing: peachshipping: Yugi Muto X Tea Gardner (AKA Anzu Masaki)
1. Explanation

**PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A REALLY LONG AN!**

**HELLO AGAIN! I decided to do it, like I said I might.**

**For those who are new to this thingy, let me explain. For Valentines day, I forced my self from Jan31 to Feb13 to write and post 14 romance one-shots for 14 Yu-Gi-Oh pairings that I actually don't ship. (Meaning, I tendership so I couldn't do that, but I don't vexship so I had to write about them.) So I took requests and managed to do it. I was done with it because Valentines Day had come and gone. (I treated myself to a thiefshipping chapter on the 14th though).**

**Someone by the username Zim-and-Nny-servant-001 left a review on the 17th of February saying that he/she wanted me to do a few pairings: **

**"**Well anyway I was just going to request a pairing or two to write about. sorry in advance if you already did them or have finished accepting request**"**

**Yes, it was obviously done. But from his/her review, I decided that I wanted to continue this for the sake of the unfinished requests. So I'm starting this. **

**I'll be trying to do one-shots of the unused pairing requests from the reviewers of 14YGOPTAIDRS. (Most of the requests came from MaziMe or Aqua girl 007. Thanks again!) So for this, I will be doing **THOSE PAIRINGS FIRST BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE**. Meaning if you want me to do something, you will have to wait until I get through all of their requests first, and then I will start taking new suggestions. Mind you, I might not think of something. This will be more sporadic and less often than the other one, because that one I did it daily on a schedule that I had in my planner staring at me for two weeks. I may not update for anywhere from two days to two weeks. This will be ongoing.**

**People said that it was interesting how I was doing this from an outsider's point of view instead of an actual supporter of the couples, and I agree. It was an interesting (and somewhat torturous) experience for me, and I would be willing to open myself up to the other Yu-Gi-Oh! shippings for the sake of adventure and my reviewers.  
So DO NOT REQUEST ANY PAIRINGS JUST YET BECAUSE I WILL IGNORE THEM UNTIL ALL OF THE PRE-EXISTING REQUESTS ARE DONE. However if you really want me to do one already on the list and want to speed me up, you can say that you want to see it done and I will put that shipping as a priority (I remember two people requested blueshipping, so I tried extra hard to make sure I got it done on time). So once I finish the ones from the first story I will start accepting new requests.  
This will be hard to do, at first, because I might get stuck on a pairing that I don't get good ideas for.**

**For reference:  
Here is what was already requested, but not completed, in chronological order: vase ~ peach ~ staff ~ clash ~ shadow ~ thorn ~ gentle ~ filler ~ mizu ~ gem ~ fragile ~ angst ~  
What I already completed, in advance so that you don't wait to repeat something I've already done: vex ~ psycho ~ silent~ polar ~ servant ~ step ~ sickle ~ mischief ~ outcast ~ blue ~ fear ~ avi ~**

**Just like last time, I will start off with only a preview of the first pairing: **

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! __or any of the characters in it._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**PREVIEW OF** Shipping #1 of Several More Pairings I Don't Ship  
Pharaoh Atem X Mana  
Vaseshipping

Requested by: Aqua girl 007

(Rated K)

* * *

"Mana. You can let go now."

"Mmhmm."

"Seriously. We're here. You can get off now."

"Say _what_?!"

Pharaoh [Yami] Atem and Spellcaster [Apprentice] Mana had just arrived at the entrance to the palace outer courtyard. Mana had insisted that she accompany the young Pharaoh on one of his routine rides, insisting her magic could help protect him. As it turned out, she didn't need to use it at all. It was simply a ride through one of the villages. Atem had insisted that Mana ride separately when they entered the village. She had asked why and he had explained that she didn't really have a place with him in their eyes and it wasn't necessary. But she had been allowed to ride with him there and back.

She had held onto him the whole way there and back, her arms wrapped around his torso and out of the way. She hadn't even realized that they had arrived already. Now, she didn't want to let go. But she had to.

She released him and slid off of their horse, which someone led away to the stables. Guards around them, the two childhood friends walked calmly back into the palace.

Mana grabbed Atem's hand absent-mindedly, not realizing it until he pulled his hand away from hers and kept it at his side. She blinked in surprise at his actions as she examined his face. It was serious and emotionless. "Don't do that," he whispered, moving his lips as little as possible.

"Why not?" she whispered back.

"Because there is no reason for you to do so."

"Wha?! Oh yes of course you're right I'll stop!" She laughed nervously.

She frowned. Atem was being so cold and aloof, especially lately...

_Maybe it's because he doesn't...really... No.. Don't think about that now..._

She smiled quickly when he glanced at her again.

They continued walking back together, her smile gradually fading into a neutral expression.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little snippet of pairing 1! I actually have the whole thing already written out, but I wanted to give only a preview cuz that's what I did last time. **

**Stay tuned for the whole thing next chapter!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	2. Vase: A Secret By The Vase

**Here is pairing number one of this continuation: vaseshipping.  
Requests are still not open yet.**

**I had this done already, but didn't want to update too soon cuz I've been updating a lot and decided that I need to keep the update clustering to minimum. I usually update on sundays, but not this one. this will be ibndependant of my update schedule.  
However, I've been taking regents lately, so I haven't had time or memory to update this. I just remembered about this, simply because of a review. Thanks "Christine"!**

**I'll be trying to do one-shots of the unused pairing requests from the reviewers of 14YGOPTAIDRS. I will be doing **THOSE PAIRINGS FIRST BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE**. ****DO NOT REQUEST ANY PAIRINGS JUST YET BECAUSE I WILL IGNORE THEM UNTIL ALL OF THE PRE-EXISTING REQUESTS ARE DONE.** If you want me to do something, you will have to wait until I get through all of their requests first, and then I will start taking new suggestions. Mind you, I might not think of something. This will be more sporadic and less often than the other one. I may not update for anywhere from two days to two weeks. This will be ongoing, as long as there are requests to take.  
I**f you really want me to do one already on the list and want to speed me up, you can say that you want to see it done and I will put that shipping as a priority (I remember two people requested blueshipping, so I tried extra hard to make sure I got it done on time).  
This will be hard to do, at first, because I might get stuck on a pairing that I don't get good ideas for. Remember, I don't ship any of these pairings, so what I produce might not be as good as someone who has experience with the pairing. I try to make each one-shot _at least_ 60-70% decent.**

**What I already completed in the first one: vex ~ psycho ~ silent~ polar ~ servant ~ step ~ sickle ~ mischief ~ outcast ~ blue ~ fear ~ avi ~  
****Here is what requested in the first one, but not completed: vase ~ peach ~ staff ~ clash ~ shadow ~ thorn ~ gentle ~ filler ~ mizu ~ gem ~ fragile ~ angst ~**

******The list of pairings I ship, which I kept including in each chapter of the first story, is pretty outdated now. I'll give you the updated list when we get through all of these requests.**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! __or any of the characters in it._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #1 of Several More Pairings I Don't Ship  
Pharaoh Atem X Mana  
Vaseshipping

Requested by: Aqua girl 007

(Rated K)

* * *

"Mana. You can let go now."

"Mmhmm."

"Seriously. We're here. You can get off now."

"Say _what_?!"

Pharaoh [Yami] Atem and Spellcaster [Apprentice] Mana had just arrived at the entrance to the palace outer courtyard. Mana had insisted that she accompany the young Pharaoh on one of his routine rides, insisting her magic could help protect him. As it turned out, she didn't need to use it at all. It was simply a ride through one of the villages. Atem had insisted that Mana ride separately when they entered the village. She had asked why and he had explained that she didn't really have a place with him in their eyes and it wasn't necessary. But she had been allowed to ride with him there and back.

She had held onto him the whole way there and back, her arms wrapped around his torso and out of the way. She hadn't even realized that they had arrived already. Now, she didn't want to let go. But she had to.

She released him and slid off of their horse, which someone led away to the stables. Guards around them, the two childhood friends walked calmly back into the palace.

Mana grabbed Atem's hand absent-mindedly, not realizing it until he pulled his hand away from hers and kept it at his side. She blinked in surprise at his actions as she examined his face. It was serious and emotionless. "Don't do that," he whispered, moving his lips as little as possible.

"Why not?" she whispered back.

"Because there is no reason for you to do so."

"Wha?! Oh yes of course you're right I'll stop!" She laughed nervously.

She frowned. Atem was being so cold and aloof, especially lately...

_Maybe it's because he doesn't...really... No.. Don't think about that now..._

She smiled quickly when he glanced at her again.

They continued walking back together, her smile gradually fading into a neutral expression.

* * *

_~Later~_

* * *

Mana sat in almost total darkness. The only light came from the opening above her head. Her chin rested on her knees and her arms were wrapped tightly and protectively around her legs. Her wand was held between her ankles and leaned against the vase wall in front of her. Her magic allowed her to make the vase bigger on the inside than on the outside. It was the only place where her magic worked perfectly 100% of the time.

She sighed. "Figures. He probably doesn't even notice what I'm trying to do. Probably too busy all the time. This Pharaoh thing is total fizzle. I totally knew it! Hmph. Maybe I should just sto-"

"Found you," a voice suddenly whispered from outside.

Mana froze. There was no way that he person heard her. The top was sound proofed magically. And again, her magic was perfect in there for some odd reason. The only way anyone would know she was in there is if they knew she hid there in the first place.

So it could only be one person...

She had no obligation to come out since he didn't even have any sign that she was in there, and could just wait him out. But she decided to show herself. She stood up and saw Atem standing in front of the vase she was hiding in. "Hi. Yes, you found me," she said in an even tone. "Did you need something from me, Pharaoh?"

He frowned at the name "Pharaoh".

"Hey..." Mana leaned to the left then the right to look around him. "Is someone there? Why isn't anyone with you?"

"No one but me. I managed to come here without anyone knowing." His voice didn't contain any of the seriousness or coldness it had before.

"Um... That's great," she responded, not letting any emotion into her voice. "So... Did you need something from me?"

"Yes," he replied.

Mana never got the chance to ask what it was. The next thing she knew, she was in Atem's arms and being lifted out of the vase. A moment later, their lips were gently pressed together.

Mana completely froze, totally caught off guard. Even her train of thought froze in its tracks. Her eyes widened and she stood perfectly still, letting Atem kiss her softly.

Upon realizing that Mana was completely frozen in shock and not simply caught off guard, Atem stepped away to give her a moment to process what he had just done.

She didn't need more than a moment. A second later, she shook her head wildly to shake off the shock and looked at him incredulously. "Pharaoh! What was that for?!"

He smiled. "You can stop calling me 'Pharaoh', you know. At least when we're alone. Just call me by my name."

"Right...Atem. So, care to explain what that was all about?!"

He laughed lightly and put an arm around her shoulder. "This... I suspected you might react like this, but I actually expected you to be absolutely ecstatic when I did that."

"Because I feel like you've lost your mind! Are you feeling alright?!" She put a hand up to his forehead. "Why are you suddenly acting like this?"

Atem's eyes widened briefly. "Ah. I get it now. You fell for my act. Like everyone else has."

"Wh- Act?" she repeated, her voice and face full of confusion. "What act?"

Atem laughed lightly and shook his head. He moved Mana's hand from his forehead to over his heart. He smiled contentedly. "It is so obvious to almost everyone that you're in love with me. The only difference between you and I, Mana, is that I'm much better at hiding it than you are."

Mana's eyes widened. "You...were faking your disinterest the entire time?!" she asked. "So you actually-"

"Yes, Mana. I _do_ love you." Atem drew her into another hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I have been so cold with you because of my position. As Pharaoh, I currently have and in the future will have many enemies in and out of the kingdom. And should any of them find out about my personal connection to you, no matter if they think you are merely a friend or think you are something more, that makes you a target for my enemies as well. They will not, for example, try to elicit information about me out of you if they think you and I are not even personally involved, let alone romantically. I'm doing this to keep you safe. And also to protect my status. No one will accept my feelings for you, so this must stay a secret so that I will not degrade myself in the eyes of my people. I hope you understand."

Atem stepped away from Mana so he could see her facial expression. Her face was full of pure joy, but also understanding. "It's okay!" she said. "I understand completely. No one needs to know! And I kinda like having a secret. I won't mind. As long as you love me back, that's all I need." Then, she surprised him by drawing _him_ into a hug and kissing _him_ on the lips. But unlike his kisses, hers was full and passionate, and slightly forceful. But not _too_ forceful. She ended the kiss a few seconds later. "You have _no_ idea how long I've been wanting to do that to you!"

"I do, actually. Well, I can guess."

"Guess again." Mana smirked at him. Then she walked over to the vase and leaned inside.

Atem watched her in confusion and took a few steps after her. "What are you doing? Don't tell me you're going back in there!"

"I'm not!" Mana's voice echoed out. She stood up straight, but with something in her hand. She waved it around. "Just getting my wand. Almost left it in there. And I won't go back in there. Don't need to anymore."

With her free hand, she took ahold of one of Atem's hands and held it for a while.

"Question...that vase isn't very big. It looks like you would be uncomfortably squished in there. How big is it on the inside?"

"Big enough. You know that. My magic works in there, so I just make the inside bigger than the outside!"

"Right, of course. Could you possibly make it big enough for...two people?"

Mana had looked away for a moment, but looked back at Atem's face to find him grinning at her.

She grinned back. "Of course."

Atem laughed. "Good. Now let's start heading back. People will start to wonder where I am, and where you are, as well."

They walked a few steps away from the vase, but Atem stopped them. "But Mana...I don't have to remind you to keep this a secret, do I?"

Mana smiled and gave Atem's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Of course not. No one needs to know." She let go of his first, to show that she understood.

"And remember to control yourself."

"Don't worry. I will!"

They walked back together, their smiles gradually fading into neutral expressions.

* * *

**Hope that was okay! Remember, I don't ship any of these myself, so I pretty much have no experience with them. You can help me out by suggesting stories that have the shippings I'm going to do, or a writer on the site who writes [well] for that pairing. I need to know how other people ship them together so I can come up with a decent story of my own. (lolz I don't want the Fanfiction Police after me!)**

**I don't know exactly when the next chapter will come out. I know is that it's going to be angstshipping because I actually had a good idea for that one and I can actually finish it faster than the rest of them. (It's a Marik and a Bakura, that's why.) It SHOULD be soon. But might not be, again, due to regents week, which ends tomorrow (thank the winged dragon of ra for that tho XD).**

**Pairings I've already done:  
vex, psycho, silent, polar, servant, step, sickle, mischief, outcast, blue, fear, avis, staff  
Pairings I have yet to do:  
angst, mizu, fragile, clash, filler, peach, staff, shadow, thorn, gentle, gem,**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	3. Angst: You Were Never Alone

**If it wasn't Memorial Day, and if I didn't have off from school because of it, I would have too much work to do and not enough time to update this. You're welcome.**

**Here is pairing number two of this continuation: angstshipping.  
Requests are still not open yet.**

**This one was easy to do because although I don't personally ship angst, I do support it and think it's cute. However, this will not necessarily be true for ANY of the other pairings I have to do (ESPECIALLY CLASH!).**

**I'll be trying to do one-shots of the unused pairing requests from the reviewers of 14YGOPTAIDRS. I will be doing **THOSE PAIRINGS FIRST BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE**. ****DO NOT REQUEST ANY PAIRINGS JUST YET BECAUSE I WILL IGNORE THEM UNTIL ALL OF THE PRE-EXISTING REQUESTS ARE DONE.** If you want me to do something, you will have to wait until I get through all of their requests first, and then I will start taking new suggestions. Mind you, I might not think of something. This will be more sporadic and less often than the other one. I may not update for anywhere from two days to two weeks. This will be ongoing, as long as there are requests to take.  
I**f you really want me to do one already on the list and want to speed me up, you can say that you want to see it done and I will put that shipping as a priority (I remember two people requested blueshipping, so I tried extra hard to make sure I got it done on time).  
Remember, I don't ship any of these pairings, so what I produce might not be as good as someone who has experience with the pairing. I try to make each one-shot _at least_ 60-70% decent.**

**What I already completed in the first one: vex ~ psycho ~ silent~ polar ~ servant ~ step ~ sickle ~ mischief ~ outcast ~ blue ~ fear ~ avi ~  
****Here is what requested in the first one, but not completed: vase ~ peach ~ staff ~ clash ~ shadow ~ thorn ~ gentle ~ filler ~ mizu ~ gem ~ fragile ~ heart~ angst ~**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! __or any of the characters in it._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #2 of Several More Pairings I Don't Ship  
Ryou Bakura X Marik Ishtar  
Angstshipping

(Rated K)

Requested by Zim-and-Nny-servant-001 (also requested by guest "Christine" and "randomgirl40")

* * *

He stood on the fire escape, looking out into the night.

"I thought I might find you here," a voice suddenly said from below.

Ryou jumped and looked down. He saw Marik climbing the last set of stairs on the fire escape up to the landing right outside Ryou's bedroom window.

He tried to wipe away the tears before Marik saw them, but Marik had already heard him crying.

"You're out here crying again..." Marik observed. Ryou nodded. He averted his gaze and looked out into the stars. Marik moved next to him. "Why, though?"

"Because..." Ryou said in a sad and lonely voice. "Because... You know why. Don't make me explain again."

"I don't want to see you crying, but I also don't want you standing out here some nights and crying because of your bottled-up emotions. I _do_ know why, but tell me anyway so you can get it out."

Ryou sighed and looked Marik in the eyes. "Fine. Because of Bakura. I still miss him. And you know why. My life still feels sort of dull and empty without him. With him around, I always had something to do. Either running from him, hunting him down, warning others about him, resisting him, cleaning up his mess, keeping him out of trouble, asking for his help, helping him out, comforting him, having him comfort me..." Ryou turned away again and started crying again. He held his chest like he was in pain, which Marik could tell he was. "This is probably ridiculous to think but...I just feel so alone without him in my life! I just find it hard to believe that he's gone. I still can't bring myself to believe _how_ we lost him. Of all things is still can't believe that..." Ryou closed his eyes and hugged himself. He couldn't bring himself to even say it. "I just can't believe he would be lost like _that_, of all ways."

Marik sighed. "I still can't believe you're still upset over that. You can't keep thinking like that. It's not-"

Ryou suddenly looked up. His face was slightly angry. "Don't act like you don't know how I'm feeling, or that you don't feel the same way yourself, sometimes. I know that you cared about Malik in just the same way I cared about Bakura. Am I right?"

Ryou instantly regretted his words. He knew what effect they would have on Marik. Tears started welling up in the Egyptian's eyes, but he willed them to not fall. Ryou's face softened. "Marik, I'm sorry for saying that. I'm just upset and..."

Marik wiped away the unfallen tears. "No. It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. And that's what I'm trying to explain to you. I may be grieving my dark side, but at least I'm not crying over it every night, alone. I go and either try to distract myself or let it out. In fact, that's what I'm doing right now, by visiting you. Trying to get my mind off of it. And it helps. You help. You just don't realize it."

"..."

"It's true."

"I-"

"Ryou... Don't take this the wrong way but...in a way, I'm slightly glad that Bakura is gone. But only because he can't stand between us anymore."

Ryou's eyes widened. "What?"

"When he was with you, you focused so much of your attention on him. So much that you didn't see me."

"I... Where are you going with this, Marik?"

Marik took a step closer. "Ryou...you aren't alone. You were never alone. And neither was I. You never knew that..." Instead of finishing his sentence with words, he punctuated it by kissing Ryou on the cheek.

Ryou's eyes widened even further, and he blushed.

Marik made sure the kiss was over quickly. "I'm not going to go further than that," he said as he turned away, "just in case you don't feel-"

Ryou put a hand on his shoulder and turned him back around. His blush was gone. "No, Marik. It's okay. I don't mind. I... I love you, too."

Marik's eyes lit up slightly. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." He pulled Marik close by the shoulder and hugged him tightly. "We're perfect. Someone who understands, someone I don't really have to say anything to for them to understand..."

"But someone who will be willing to talk and listen when I need it... Someone who knows..."

"Someone I care about," they said together. "Someone like..."

Like Marik did, they ended their sentence with a kiss. But on the lips, this time.

The stars above looked down on them and smiled.

* * *

**I felt like that was REALLY cute and fluffy. A little...TOO fluffy? IDK. I don't write this often, as much of a Bakura(s) and Marik(s) shipper I am.**

**I thought of that in like 10 minutes, wrote it in under an hour. That one was easy for me, like I said. This isn't about pairings I like or dislike, or support or reject, or anything like that. It's about pairings I don't ship. I like and am okay with angst, but I don't ship it. That's the only reason this pairing is here.  
Yea... I know that had a TINY hint of tender and bronze in there, but you can just ignore it. I can't help it.  
(bg info about me: I can NOT write anything related to one of the Bakuras (yami or hikari) without mentioning the other one at least once. I can NOT write without there being some sort of tender and/or thief in it. I just can't I am incapable. This one had tender, not thief. I'm also not a bronzeshipper. I don't really like them TOGETHER like that.)**

**Remember, I don't ship any of these myself, so I pretty much have no experience with them. You can help me out by suggesting stories that have the shippings I'm going to do, or a writer on the site who writes [well] for that pairing. I need to know how other people ship them together so I can come up with a decent story of my own.**

**I already have the next two or three pairings semi planned out. So the update wait for those two will probably be A LOT shorter than for the others. Especially clash. I REALLY don't want to do clash (I don't really like any combination of the yamis. The pairings in themselves are awesome and legit and reasonable and stuff, don't get me wrong. But I just REALLY don't like those pairings for, some reason). Yet, it's been requested (twice, now), so I HAVE to do it. I'd prefer to do it sooner rather than later so I can get it over with, but if I do it later I'll have more time to think about it... I don't really know. Once I get past mizu and fragile, then I will figure out what to do about clash...**

**Pairings I've already done:  
vex, psycho, silent, polar, servant, step, sickle, mischief, outcast, blue, fear, avis, staff, angst  
Pairings I have yet to do:  
mizu, fragile, clash, filler, peach, staff, shadow, thorn, gentle, gem, heart**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	4. Mizu: Power In Numbers, Strength In Love

**Here is pairing number three of this continuation: mizushipping.  
Requests are still not open yet.**

**Sorry if anything doesn't line up in this one-shot. I already had this done and edited, but didn't re-check it before updating today.**

**I'll be trying to do one-shots of the unused pairing requests from the reviewers of 14YGOPTAIDRS. I will be doing **THOSE PAIRINGS FIRST BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE**. ****DO NOT REQUEST ANY PAIRINGS JUST YET BECAUSE I WILL IGNORE THEM UNTIL ALL OF THE PRE-EXISTING REQUESTS ARE DONE.** If you want me to do something, you will have to wait until I get through all of their requests first, and then I will start taking new suggestions. Mind you, I might not think of something. This will be more sporadic and less often than the other one. I may not update for anywhere from two days to two weeks. This will be ongoing, as long as there are requests to take.  
I**f you really want me to do one already on the list and want to speed me up, you can say that you want to see it done and I will put that shipping as a priority (I remember two people requested blueshipping, so I tried extra hard to make sure I got it done on time).  
Remember, I don't ship any of these pairings, so what I produce might not be as good as someone who has experience with the pairing. I try to make each one-shot _at least_ 60-70% decent.**

**What I already completed in the first one: vex ~ psycho ~ silent~ polar ~ servant ~ step ~ sickle ~ mischief ~ outcast ~ blue ~ fear ~ avi ~  
****Here is what requested in the first one, but not completed: vase ~ peach ~ staff ~ clash ~ shadow ~ thorn ~ gentle ~ filler ~ mizu ~ gem ~ fragile ~ heart~ angst ~**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! __or any of the characters in it._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #3 of Several More Pairings I Don't Ship  
Priest Seto (AKA Priest Set) X Kisara  
Mizushipping

(Rated K)

Requested by a guest, "MaziMe", and "Zim-and-Nny-servant-001"

* * *

All three Kas were strong. But only one would survive.

Kisara hung from the edge of the cliff. Her Ka, the White Dragon, battled with another Ka. Meanwhile, his own Shadow Monster weak and recovering. As for him...

Seto was being bombarded with several thousand grains of dark energy aimed straight at him. The unknown Shadow Monster was simultaneously sparring with the White Dragon while weakening Seto with a different attack. As he weakened, his Ka weakened.

They were on a cliff above the Valley of the Kings, where Kisara had run into a bearer of an unknown Ka he couldn't control. The man had long since run out of energy, and was lying paralyzed on the ground several feet away from where Kisara hung for dear life to the edge of the cliff. Seto had called upon Duos to help out, but it had been seriously injured. Of course, Kisara's own Ka had come out to help. But it had already tired since their battle begun, and all the Dragon had strength for was physical combat with the other Ka.

Kisara had been hit by a blast of energy from the enemy Ka, and was almost knocked off the cliff. At the last second, she had found her grip.

But Seto could tell that her grip was slipping.

In the next ten seconds, one or more of the following things would happen: Kisara would fall, Seto would lose energy completely and die, the White Dragon would be overpowered by the enemy Ka, Duos would weaken as well and die along with him.

But he realized that Duos had enough time and strength for one last thing: attack the other monster, help the White dragon, save Kisara, or restore Seto and absorb the rest of the attack.

Only one of those things could happen. All he had to do was call for his monster to do one of them.

On the one hand, destroying the enemy Ka would result in several things: the torrent of dark energy weakening him would end, the enemy Ka would not be able to hurt anyone anymore, and the man whom Ka belonged to might recover. That would benefit himself _and_ the entire kingdom.

But on the other hand...

It wouldn't save Kisara or her weakened Ka.

There was only one way to save them both... In that instant of realization, Seto processed all of this, made his decision, and acted.

"Duos!" Seto called out with some of his last remaining strength.

The Ka perked up at the sound of his voice.

"Save the White Dragon from the other Ka! Restore its power, if you can!"

Duos did not want Seto to die, and that's what would probably happen if the attack being aimed at him was not stopped. But it was given orders and must follow them. So instead of protecting Seto, its master, Duos protected the Ka of his master's love: the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Duos knocked the White Dragon out of the way, taking its place as the target of the unknown Ka's physical assault.

Not given another order by Kisara, because she didn't know that things had changed, the White Dragon didn't change its actions, and kept fighting the enemy Ka while it was distracted.

The enemy Ka realized what was about to happen, so it shot one extra blast of dark energy at Seto, and also blasted Duos with the same kind of energy.

Seto screamed once, then was silent. His eyes dropped closed. He smiled.

"Kisara..." he whispered, "at least...you will be saved. Good bye, my love."

He blacked out.

* * *

Kisara's grip slipped. She began to fall. And it was a long way down.

But something flew underneath her and caught her before she could fall any further, and even before she could cry out in fear. Her Ka.

"Yes! You survived! Thanks for saving me."

The White Dragon craned its neck to look at Kisara, and smiled at her with its eyes.

Then she remembered Seto. She gasped. "White Dragon! Go to Seto, now!"

The Dragon obeyed and took her back to the cliff to where Seto and Duos lay on the ground. The Guardian and his Ka both looked extremely tired and injured and weak. But Seto more so than Duos...

Kisara dismounted her Ka and ran over to the guardian. "Seto!" she cried tearfully. She lifted up his shoulders and examined his face. He was smiling. But he was completely still.

"No! Seto!" Tears started rolling down her face. "You can't be gone!"

Kisara realized what had happened: Seto must have given Duos one final command to help her Ka defeat the other Ka so she would be saved. But in doing so, he hadn't thought of himself.

"Thank you, Seto," she whispered into his ear, even though he couldn't hear her.

But she refused to accept that he would never hear her voice again, or that she would never hear his voice again.

So she did the only thing she knew would save him.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon! Give most of your remaining strength to Seto's Ka! Give the rest to Seto!"

The Ka dragon obeyed. It called upon the last bit of its strength, gave most of it to Duos, and gave the rest to Seto. The energy flowed into both of them. Kisara could sense their life force returning. But hers was fading...

Her Ka faded away and retreated into Kisara.

Then, she passed out.

* * *

He slowly began to regain consciousness.

He picked up his head and looked around. He saw her on the ground next to him. Duos was several feet above her.

"Kisara!" Seto cried. He picked her up and held her in his arms. "No...you..." he choked back a sob and held back his tears, "gave up your strength for me..."

In the dead silence, he heard a small sighing noise.

Kisara was breathing. She was still alive! The tears he had been holding back fell, but they were tears of joy and not sadness.

"Thank the gods you are alive... Your Ka must have rescued you like I hoped he would. And then...you had him rescue me... Duos... You can go now."

Duos nodded, then faded away. Seto sighed and picked Kisara up.

He brought her over to his horse and mounted it, tied her to him from behind so she wouldn't fall off, and began heading back towards the palace so they could both recover.

* * *

**Remember, I don't ship any of these myself, so I pretty much have no experience with them. You can help me out by suggesting stories that have the shippings I'm going to do, or a writer on the site who writes [well] for that pairing. I need to know how other people ship them together so I can come up with a decent story of my own.**

**As of now, I have maybe TWO of the pairings I have to do 1/2 completed. I have ideas, but nothing is completely typed out just yet. This means that the next two updates will be ones where I don't update for two weeks. Remember, I don't have any set schedule for this, unlike I did for the Valentines Day one, so don't be expecting anything to come out on any particular day.**

**Pairings I've already done:  
vex, psycho, silent, polar, servant, step, sickle, mischief, outcast, blue, fear, avis, staff, angst, mizu  
Pairings I have yet to do:  
fragile, clash, filler, peach, staff, shadow, thorn, gentle, gem, heart**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	5. Peach: The Saltwater Room

**Here is pairing number four of this continuation: peachshipping.  
Requests are still not open yet.**

**I must say that continuing was difficult. I didn't know where to start with some of these, so I looked up fanfictions of some of the pairings. I nearly went crazy trying to tolerate reading some of them. I BARELY skimmed. I just couldn't bring myself to do it! I need someone to recommend stuff for me that you think will actually HELP. Cuz this is for you, not for me. If you want me to get through this, help me out.  
I had to do a song-fic for this one because I couldn't think of anything.**

**I tried a different writing style for this one (mostly in my use of italics).**

**Starting next chapter, this AN will start getting shorter, for the sake of not having unnecessarily lengthy ANs with info you already know.**

**I'll be trying to do one-shots of the unused pairing requests from the reviewers of 14YGOPTAIDRS. I will be doing **THOSE PAIRINGS FIRST BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE**. ****DO NOT REQUEST ANY PAIRINGS JUST YET BECAUSE I WILL IGNORE THEM UNTIL ALL OF THE PRE-EXISTING REQUESTS ARE DONE.** If you want me to do something, you will have to wait until I get through all of their requests first, and then I will start taking new suggestions. Mind you, I might not think of something. I may not update for anywhere from two days to two months. This will be ongoing, as long as there are requests to take.  
I**f you really want me to do one already on the list and want to speed me up, you can say that you want to see it done and I will put that shipping as a priority (I remember two people requested blueshipping, so I tried extra hard to make sure I got it done on time).  
Remember, I don't ship any of these pairings, so what I produce might not be as good as someone who has experience with the pairing. I try to make each one-shot _at least_ 60-70% decent.  
You'll probably notice that ALL of them are in character, and about 70-80 percent of them will be canon-based, if possible. This is EXACTLY what I'm going for. (I might have to change this up a bit if a shipping involves two characters that don't meet in the show and/or are from completely different arcs. Filler, for example.)**

**What I already completed in the first one: vex ~ psycho ~ silent~ polar ~ servant ~ step ~ sickle ~ mischief ~ outcast ~ blue ~ fear ~ avi ~  
****Here is what requested in the first one, but not completed: vase ~ peach ~ staff ~ clash ~ shadow ~ thorn ~ gentle ~ filler ~ mizu ~ gem ~ fragile ~ heart~ angst ~**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! __or any of the characters in it. I also do not own "The Saltwater Room" by Owl City (because it is by Owl City and I am not Owl City)._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #4 of Several More Pairings I Don't Ship  
Yugi Muto X Tea Gardner  
Peachshipping

Rated K  
Requested by Aqua Girl 007  
Song is "The Saltwater Room" by Owl City*****

* * *

_ Seto Kaiba has invited Yugi Muto, his friends, and some of their friends and acquaintances to spend some time on his huge private yacht. Everyone there shares a room with one other person, and all of these rooms are on the top two levels of the yacht._

_The reason why Kaiba has invited them- or anyone at all- is unknown to everyone besides himself. Even his brother, Mokuba, does not know why Seto has decided to do this. Some of the people on board think it is to distract everyone from the events that occurred a month ago, after Yugi's duel with his other self. Others think it is compensation for all of the trouble that Kaiba Corp had made them go through (Battle City and the Grand Championship). A few of them think that the billionaire CEO is simply being generous and nice for once. Others (_*cough*joey*cough*cough*_) think that Kaiba is just flaunting his wealth. _

_But one thing is for sure. Whatever the reason Kaiba has invited them, everyone on board is happy to be there. Everyone is blissfully spending time with everyone else, without worrying about fame or money or Duel Monsters or dueling... _  
_Or, in the case of Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner, saving the world from evil forces trying to rule or destroy it. Even their own friends, such as (and especially) Marik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura, still remind the two of them of what has passed._

_Tea and Yugi are certainly not the only ones that are still reminded of the past. But they certainly are the best at hiding it._

_And they are also good at hiding something else. A certain emotion. Both of them are so good at hiding it, they themselves do not even know that they are experiencing this emotion. And they certainly are not aware that this emotion is caused by and aimed towards..._

_each other_

* * *

o/`

_I opened my eyes last night_  
_And saw you in the low light_

o/`

Yugi's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. He was breathing hard and his heart was pounding.

He had woken up from a bad dream. He didn't remember what the dream was about; only that it had woken him up.

He relaxed quickly enough. He looked around his room.

Then he looked across the room, where Tea's bed was. He was sharing a room with her.

It was empty. The covers had been pushed aside and up against the wall.

Her slippers- the ones she used to walk outside- were gone. Tea usually walked around inside barefoot or with socks, because the majority of the floor was carpeted and the rest was smooth hardwood. The fact that her slippers were gone meant that she must have planned to go outside.

_Where is she?_ Yugi wondered.

Yugi got out of bed and walked over to the window, which was in the wall between their beds.

He had to climb up on the small table beneath it because it was only a foot above his head.

He looked outside and tried to spot Tea. He didn't see her.

Their room's window faced the front of the boat. So he was only looking at the front of their deck level. 'Tea could be in the back,' he thought

Yugi grabbed his jacket and hung it on his shoulders. Then without another thought, he put on his slippers and left their room.

He left the door slightly ajar.

o/`

_Walking down by the bay on the shore_  
_Staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore_

o/`

All was quiet as he walked down the hall. He passed the rooms of Joey and Serenity, Tristan and Duke, and Marik and Ryou, which were all on the top level of the boat. Going down the hall on the left were Joey and Serenity, room, then Tristan and Duke's room. Marik and Ryou's room was next to Yugi and Tea's room, closer to the door leading outside. At the end of the short hall closest to the front of the boat were the bathrooms. Between Yugi and Tea's room and the bathroom wall was the door leading to the lower level of rooms, where Rebecca and Mai, Odion and Ishizu, and Kaiba and Mokuba were.

He reached the end of the hall, where the door leading outside was.

Yugi opened the door to the deck of their level. It opened silently, due to the high-quality maintenance done on it, as was done on the whole entire boat.

He saw Tea standing on the deck, leaning on the railing. She wore her solid blue cotton nightgown, and had put on a pair of capri leggings, most likely to keep her legs warm.

Despite the mild temperature, it was still windy out on the deck at night, and occasionally a chilling wind would pass by. One of these winds passed by just then. Tea shivered and rubbed her arms. Yugi had come from inside, and the temperature difference caused him to do the same, letting out a quiet "brrrr" as he did.

Tea gasped and turned around. She tensed up for a moment, but relaxed when she saw Yugi. "Oh. Hey there, Yugi," she said, still rubbing her arms. "Those sure are annoying, aren't they?"

"They are," Yugi agreed as he walked over to her, after closing the door behind him. "Why are you out here so late? Can't sleep?"

Tea's expression darkened a little bit, only for a moment. "I uh... Had a bad dream. I don't remember what the dream was, but I know it woke me up."

"Hm. Same here."

"I know I don't fall asleep right away after waking up in the middle of the night, so I decided to go for a little walk, and let the fresh air convince me to get sleepy."

"Is it working."

Tea let out a quiet laugh and turned away. "Not really. If anything, it's keeping me awake."

"Then maybe you should go inside and let the warm air convince you to fall asleep?" Yugi moved next to her and leaned on the railing as well.

Tea looked out into the night. "Nah," she said with a slow shake of her head. "It's too beautiful out here."

Yugi looked up. The stars, for some reason, weren't visible on that particular night. But the moon was out and full, and its light illuminated the clouds so beautiful.

Then he looked down and out. The way the moonlight sparkled on the water looked like the stars that weren't visible in the sky it was reflecting.

o/`

_I was feeling the night grow old_  
_And you were looking so cold_  
_So, like an introvert, I drew my over shirt_  
_Around my arms and began to shiver violently_

o/`

Another wind passed by. Both of them shivered again. Yugi more violently than Tea did. He hugged his arms tightly. Yugi didn't notice Tea shivering, but Tea noticed Yugi's shiver. "Yugi, you HAVE your jacket," she reminded him. "Put it on."

He still had his jacket on his shoulders, but not on his arms. He looked at his shoulders like he had forgotten his jacket existed, which Tea figured he probably had. Yugi then slipped his arms through the sleeves and sighed contently with a smile on his face.

"Better?" Tea asked with a teasing laugh.

Yugi laughed back. "Better."

o/`

_Before you happened to look and see_  
_The tunnels all around me_  
_Running into the dark underground_  
_All the subways around create a great sound_

o/`

_To my motion fatigue: farewell_  
_With your ear to a seashell_  
_You can hear the waves in underwater caves_  
_As if you actually were inside a saltwater room_

o/`

Yugi sighed again. He absentmindedly reached for the space just in front of his chest. He touched nothing. His face turned confused and he looked down at the air his hand was trying to grab. Then he frowned, realizing he had unknowingly been reaching for his Puzzle, which was no longer in his possession, let alone around his neck.

He frowned deeply and held his hand there for a moment. Then he moved it and held it there, as if he was still holding the Puzzle like he used to.

He stared at his hand. Then he changed his expression and lowered his hand, before Tea noticed.

She already had. She glanced at his just in time to see him change his expression and lower his hand. He stared straight ahead and kept his face neutral. She frowned in concern. "You okay?" she asked.

Yugi didn't look at her, and kept his face neutral. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Don't think I didn't notice."

Yugi didn't reply.

"You know, I occasionally notice Bakura doing the same thing. He did it twice at dinner."

"Ryou," Yugi corrected.

"Right. Ryou. It's going to take some getting used to after calling him 'Bakura' for like two years."

"Yeah..." Yugi closed his eyes. "But you know why he doesn't like being called 'Bakura' anymore."

Tea closed her eyes as well, and sighed. She knew very well why. It was because Ryou didn't want to be called by the same name that everyone knew his dark side as.

When Tea opened her eyes, she noticed that Yugi had opened his as well. He was frowning.

Tea forced a smile. "Uh... Speaking of dinner," she said to change the subject, "I haven't seen you since dinner."

Yugi's face lightened up a bit. "I know. You went to bed before me."

"Tell me, has anyone challenged you to a duel yet?" Tea asked sarcastically.

Yugi laughed. "No. Of course not. You know that Kaiba warned against anyone dueling or bringing Duel Disks on board."

Tea raised an eyebrow and gave Yugi an accusatory look. "You brought your cards anyway, didn't you?"

Yugi averted his gaze. "Maybe..."

"Of course. Why wouldn't you? I bet others did as well, just for the heck of it. So, HAS anyone challenged you yet?"

Yugi looked at her again. "Thankfully, no."

Tea smiled, for real this time. She looked at the sky. "That's good."

o/`

_Time together isn't ever quite enough_  
_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_  
_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_  
_Only time, only time_

o/`

He noticed the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. They were beautiful.

'Wow. She sure looks amazing,' he thought. 'Joey would probably say something along the lines of "you're lucky you have such good-looking friends, Yug". Hahahah...'

Out of the corner of her eye, Tea noticed Yugi looking at her, his eyes widened slightly. 'He's so cute,' she thought. 'Tristan might complain that if he had Yugi's cuteness, he could get a date for once. Hahah...'

The two of them turned their heads and looked each other in the eyes. They gazed at each other silently for a good five minutes before either of them realized that they were staring at each other.

Their eyes widened and they looked away, each of them blushing and laughing nervously and awkwardly. "Well..." Yugi said, rubbing the back of his neck, "that was a little awkward."

Tea nodded, rubbing her arm. "Yeah... It was..."

o/`

_Can you believe that the crew has gone_  
_And they wouldn't let me sign on?_  
_All my islands have sunk in the deep_  
_And I can hardly relax or even oversleep_

o/`

Tea randomly glanced behind them. There was a clock next to the door and she checked the time. Her eyes widened. "Oh no!"

Yugi snapped himself out of his thoughts. "What is it?"

"It's ten past midnight." She looked at Yugi, her face slightly worried. "I think they lock the doors and windows at midnight after doing their rounds. We'd better get inside before we get locked out!"

Yugi nodded.

They both turned to the door back inside. Tea ran over to it and tried to turn the handle. But it wouldn't turn.

"It's locked," she announced.

Yugi frowned. "We're locked out, then. I guess we'll have to wait until someone notices that we're gone or morning comes."

Both of them realized that they probably could have just pounded on the doors or windows to try to get someone's attention. But neither of them suggested this to the other.

Tea sighed and took a few steps backwards away from the door. She paused, then turned around and looked at Yugi. She smiled. "Well look at the bright side," she said cheerfully. "At least it's a beautiful night."

Yugi smiled as well. "Right. Not too cold, and the moon is out, and those winds aren't TOO frequent."

Tea nodded in agreement. "If we're forced to sleep out here, at least we won't be freezing or anything."

But just as she said this, another one of those winds passed by.

Yugi has already gotten used to the outside temperature, and had his jacket on. But Tea was wearing short sleeves and her clothes were made for sleeping, not for being outside. She shivered and rubbed her arms again.

Yugi noticed this, and looked at her in concern. "If you're cold, you should go back inside," he said.

Tea laughed a bit. "I will if you can teach me how to walk through doors."

Yugi slapped his forehead lightly at his forgetfulness. He grinned. "Oh yeah. It's locked. Ha. I forgot."

"And I'm fine," she insisted.

Yugi's grin faded a little. "If you're cold..." he began removing his jacket. He had a sleeveless shirt on.

Tea waved her hand in refusal. "Yugi, you don't need to do that. I'm fine."

He draped his jacket over her shoulders. "I insist."

Tea rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm fine," she repeated. "It's not like the virtual world, where I was in the artic. It's just an ocean wind." Nevertheless, she grasped the corners of the jacket's collar and tugged on them, pulling them around her neck and covering it.

"You're welcome," Yugi said with a smile. But that smile was hiding a frown at her mention of the Virtual World...

"Thanks," Tea said with a sigh. "But don't complain if you get cold instead."

Yugi waved his hand dismissively. "Oh don't be ridiculous! I've dueled on a blimp a thousand miles above the ground at night with winds just as bad, if not worse. I can handle an ocean wind."

Tea didn't let her eyes show that Yugi mentioning Battle City had bothered her a little...

Both of them sighed and mumbled to themselves, "If I keep thinking like this, I'll never get to sleep even if they DO let us back in."

They heard each other. Their eyes widened, they turned to each other, and asked, "What was that?"

"Uh, nothing," they both replied.

"But I heard-"

They both laughed.

"That was awkward," Yugi said.

"Yeah..."

"We should stop doing stuff like that."

"Right. Especially saying the same thing at the same time. That's Joey and Tristan's specialty."

That made Yugi laugh again. "You're right."

o/`

_But I feel warm with your hand in mine_  
_When we walk along the shoreline_  
_I guess we'll never know why sparrows love the snow_  
_We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow_

o/`

Both of them put their hands back on the railing. Without either of them realizing it, their hands were touching. Yugi's hand lay on top of Tea's.

Two minutes passed before Tea said, "Why is the top of my hand warm?"

"I don't know," Yugi replied. "Why is the palm of my hand warm?

"And it's only one hand..."

"Same for me, too."

Both of them did nothing for a few more seconds. Then their gazes slowly moved to their touching hands.

They stared at their hands for a while. "How did that happen?" Yugi wondered aloud.

"No idea," Tea replied.

They looked at each other, then back at their hands.

Then they looked away, and continued gazing at the sky.

Moments later, their fingers intertwined.

"What are our hands doing?" Tea asked.

"Don't ask me. Ask them."

Both of them smiled and remained silent and motionless for several more minutes.

o/`

_(So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?)_  
_(Yeah, all the time)_  
_(All the time)_

o/`

Yugi broke the silence with an involuntary yawn.

Tea saw him yawn, and that made HER yawn right afterwards.

They each covered their mouths with their free hands, which then returned to the railing immediately afterwards.

"How long have we been out here?" Tea asked.

Yugi turned around to look at the clock next to the door. "Erm... Well it's 12:30...so I'VE been out here for..."

Tea turned her head to look as well. Her eyes widened. "Then I've been out here for almost an hour!"

"Really?"

"Yeah.

"No wonder we're sooooo..." Yugi yawned loudly. It was louder and longer than the last one.

Tea yawned as well, just as loud, but for a few seconds longer.

o/`

_Time together isn't ever quite enough_  
_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_  
_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

o/`

"You know...we COULD just bang on the doors or windows until someone hears us," Tea said when she finished yawning.

"I know. I thought of that the moment we found out that the door was locked."

"So did I."

"Then why didn't you mention it?"

"Why didn't you?"

The two of them smiled at each other. A silent message passed between their eyes. A silent confession. Both of them understood the message clearly. It surprised neither of them. Somehow, they had both already known.

o/`

_Only time, only time_

o/`

"We can sleep out here, I guess," Yugi said, still smiling. "We'll just sit or lie on the deck. It IS clean, after all."

"True." Tea began taking off Yugi's jacket.

Yugi looked around, then pointed to a spot. "That might be a good spot...maybe. It'll certainly be out of the wind."

He was pointing to a large crate pushed up against one of the deck walls. Right next to it was a folded up fluffy white towel that Yugi had remembered one of the staff dropping earlier, but had forgotten to mention it to someone.

"I agree," Tea said. "And I don't see any better place."

Yugi's jacket in hand, Tea followed Yugi over to that spot. Both of them yawned again.

o/`

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_  
_If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?_  
_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_  
_All the time, all the time_

o/`

They both laid down, with Yugi right next to the crate and Tea right beside him. They leaned their heads on the towel. Tea covered herself and Yugi with Yugi's jacket as much as she could. It only covered their chests and stomachs, but that was fine by them.

The lack of distance between them made both of them blush lightly.

"That good?" Tea asked Yugi. "You warm like that."

Yugi put an arm around Tea's shoulder and pulled her closer, then replied. "Warm enough. You?"

Tea smiled, and responded by wrapping her arms around Yugi's waist and pulling HIM closer. "Same here," she replied.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few more seconds, but involuntarily closed their eyes when they yawned once more.

"Good night, Tea," Yugi said quietly, putting his head down and keeping his eyes closed.

Tea closed her eyes as well and whispered back, "Good night, Yugi."

The two of them leaned into the other's embrace, relaxed their bodies, and eventually fell asleep.

They stayed this way, without being awoken by any more mystery nightmares, soundly sleeping as the night grew old and the sun began rising some time later...

o/`

_Time together isn't ever quite enough_  
_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_  
_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_  
_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time_

o/`

* * *

"That is just adorable."

"I was wondering when it would happen."

"When what would happen? They're just sleeping."

"Yeah, but it's about time they sleep together."

Ryou lightly slapped Marik on the arm. "Marik!" he whispered harshly.

Marik laughed quietly. "Don't tell me you haven't been waiting for them to get together already."

Ryou rolled his eyes.

Marik started walking away. "Let's let them sleep a little while longer. Leave the door wide open so that they know that it's not locked."

Ryou took another look at Yugi and Tea sleeping there, holding hands. He smiled at the sight, then turned around and followed Marik back inside.

* * *

o/`

_oh all the time_

o/`

* * *

***The lyrics in this one-shot are from the version of the song that is in the album "Ocean Eyes". There is another version with slightly different lyrics and a different female singer (it's a duet song), and that version is in the album "Maybe I'm Dreaming".**

**The roomings don't necessarily imply other pairings, but feel free to infer as much. If you choose to infer this, then you have just been given a dose of angstshipping, to which I say "You're welcome".**

**Remember, I don't ship any of these myself, so I pretty much have no experience with them. You can help me out by suggesting stories that have the shippings I'm going to do, or a writer on the site who writes [well] for that pairing. I need to know how other people ship them together so I can come up with a decent story of my own.**

**I don't have any set schedule for this, so don't be expecting anything to come out on any particular day.**

**Pairings I've already done:  
vex, psycho, silent, polar, servant, step, sickle, mischief, outcast, blue, fear, avis, staff, angst, mizu, peach  
Pairings I have yet to do:  
fragile, clash, filler, staff, shadow, thorn, gentle, gem, heart**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
